wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Chesney Ramirez
Chesney Ramirez (born June 14, 1997) is an American actress and singer best known for her role as Rachel Gold in the hit Wiki Channel original movie East Meets West and Kyla Castillo in their hit series Break Free. She is currently signed to Wiki Records and has so far released one album. Early Life Chesney Ramirez was born on June 14, 1997 in Houston, Texas. She then moved to Princeton, New Jersey a year later. Ramirez was born to Katherine and John Ramirez. She is of Hispanic descent on her mom's side and Native American descent on her dad's side Career '2005-2008: The start of a passion' Ramirez grew up around the entertainment business. Her uncle, Luke Kohen, was a Broadway actor and her mother was a stage manager. So she was around a lot of theatre people at a young age. When she was about 8 years old, she began auditioning for shows at her community theatre. By the time she was 11 years old, she had already been in eight shows. Ramirez loved acting and theatre so much. It became a passion of hers. Not only did taking part in theatre help Chesney realize her love for acting, but it also helped her figure out her love for singing. It became another passion of hers and she always loved to sing whenever she could. She was in her church and school choir. She was eventually doing so much between singing and acting that when she asked for voice lessons at age 10, her parents were not able too fit it into their schedules nor hers, nonetheless, they couldn't afford it. So instead, Ramirez watched singing lesson videos online. Everyday she practiced what she learned and gave herself her own voice lesson. '2009-2012: Career beginnings' When Ramirez turned 12, she began watching acting videos online more often, videos that helped you as an actor and get into acting professionally. Ramirez knew a lot about acting and really knew her stuff. At only age 12, she begged her parents to audition for an agency and move to LA to begin her career. Her parents thought she was too young and refused. Chesney kept begging and begging and begging. Her parents kept saying no but Ramirez did not give up. When Ramirez was 13, she set up an audition with the Wilhelmina Agency by herself. Her parents took her, thinking it was an audition for a musical. When they had found out they were very angry but they let Ramirez audition anyway. The next day, they recieved a call saying that the agency wanted to make Ramirez their new client. Ramirez's parents were thrilled but they still were not sure about it and they asked to have the offer on hold for a week. But, a few days after the call, they heard Ramirez singing in her room and realized how amazing she had gotten. Right at that moment, they called the agency and accepted the offer. Ramirez was so happy! Ramirez auditioned for various roles and starred in a few commercials. She also was able to work on her voice and worked on some music with different producers. By her agent's request, the family bought an apartment in LA where they would go when they went to LA, also keeping their house in New Jersey. Her father, a consultant, stayed with Chesney while her mother stayed back in New Jersey and visited a few times. In a 2013 interview, Ramirez expressed, "It was hard, when our family split up, but I knew my parents were doing everything they could to help me reach my dreams." When Ramirez was 14, she landed a small speaking role in iCarly in the episode, iCan't Take It. She then went on to appear in Disney XD's Zeke and Luther in the episode, Accidental Hero. At 15, Ramirez portrayed Carmen in the Hallmark Original Movie, Operation Cupcake. ''Ramirez also began working on music with Zach Porter, lead singer of Allstar Weekend, and was able to collaborate with Radio Disney NBT artist and close friend, Amber Lily. '2013-present: Ramirez and Wiki Channel' In July 2013, Wiki Channel was looking for stars and held a casting call. Ramirez attended this casting call and she sung "Colors of the Wind" from ''Pocahontas. A few days later she received a call back from the channel. She was asked to read a few lines from the pilot episode of Luke & Lauren. She was then called back again along with 24 other girls. She was interviewed by executives of the channel and was asked to read from a few more sides. Ramirez greatly impressed the executives with her sparkly and ambitious personality, especially after singing "For Good" from the Broadway musical, Wicked, write on the spot. A week later, Wiki Channel called up the Ramirez's and wanted to bring her to the channel. The Ramirez's gladly excepted the offer and were very excited to work with the Wiki Network. Ramirez went through various meetings with the Wiki Network, as they wanted to lead in her in the best direction possible. Wiki Channel executive, Matt Jessie says, "We want to do the best we can for Chesney as she really is an amazing girl. We've been trying to get her on as much as possible and she's been so patient." Jessie goes on to say, "We even offered to recast and revise shows we already had planned out just for her and she just says 'no, I don't want to take a role away from another person.' This channel will be seeing a lot of Chesney and we can't wait for our viewers to meet her." In September 2013, Ramirez signed with Wiki Records. An a recent interview she says, "Wiki and I have decided to currently really zoom into my music for now. Music is something that's very important to me and before I start any major acting, I think I want to show people who I really am, and that'll be through my music." In January 2014, Ramirez stated a single was coming out from her very soon. In February 2014, Ramirez's first work with Wiki Channel was released, a duet with Wiki Channel star, Tristan Conti, "The Things We Do for Love," a cover from an old band, 10cc. The song was to be featured in Wiki Channel's first ever original movie, NOT Another Happily Ever After, and a theme song for Wiki Channel's February event, BEE My Valentine Week. A music video for the single was made and aired on Wiki Channel as well. In March 2014, Ramirez worked with the Girl Empowerment Foundation for the Women's History Month and released the single Girl Up as part of her involvement. In May 2014, a big announcement was made for Ramirez. The cast of Wiki Channel's first ever big musical movie, East Meets West, was announced with Chesney playing the lead role of Rachel Gold. About the major announcement, Ramirez said, "I am so blessed to be apart of something so big! East Meets West has been in the works for so long and to know that it's finally all together, with me playing the lead, it's literally a huge blessing and a dream come true!" The film began production in April 2014, filming May 2014 and finished completely in June 2014. Then, on June 14, 2014, Ramirez's seventeenth birthday, Ramirez released her first single, Shake, which was a hit single in the months of June and July. On August 5, 2014, Ramirez released her second single Caught Up In You. Later in August 2014, it was announced that Chesney Ramiez will co-star in a major dance-musical pilot alongside East Meets West co-star Percilla Gold titled, "Break Free," a show that follows the rivalry between two rival cheerleaders who end up becoming co-captains of one of the most popular and competitive cheer/dance teams in the country. Show creator, NYCgleek ("Kitty Couture," "Miss Good Girl") says that she is very excited for the series. "The series is so unique and different," she says, "The series features original and popular music, which we've done in movies and one or two shows, but this is the first time we are incorporating dance in such a big way." Gleek then said, "I think fans will love to see both Chesney and Percilla lead the show and do roles they've never done before." East Meets West began promotion on Wiki Channel in July 2014, to be released in fall. On September 23, 2014, Ramirez released her first album Here's to Us through Wiki Records. East Meets West premiered on September 26, 2014 to 8.5 million viewers, a huge success for Wiki Channel. About the success of the movie, a Wiki Channel manager, Jessie1010, said, "This movie was something so different for our channel and ultimately was a huge success. You definitely will be seeing more not only from this movie but from our talented ensemble of actors." Personal Life Aside from acting and singing, Ramirez loves to watch football and often bonds with her dad over it. She also loves Broadway musicals and whenever she goes to New York, makes it a point to see one. Ramirez is also big on helping people. She has been participating in charity events ever since she was a young child with her family. Ramirez is also a devout Christian and she gives God the glory for all of her success. She was a part of the PCO (Princeton Christian Organization) when she lived in New Jersey and still is. She keeps in contact with them via video chat and takes part in events right where she lives. Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Singers Category:Female Singers Category:Female Actors